Lost in the Night
by champblaze
Summary: Sequel to Dead of Night...re released as a separate story...lemon filled and several parings...
1. Chapter 1

A/N...REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER...I DECIDED TO MAKE A SEPARATE STORY...WELCOME TO LOST IN THE NIGHT...SO SIT BACK AND...AS ALWAYS...LIKE..REVIEW..AND FOLLOW

_Flashback_

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

LOST IN THE NIGHT

"Blood..."

"Fire..."

"Thats all i see..."

"My Daddy is Dead..My mommy screams my name.."

"Hisana!"

"Gold eyes stare at me.."

"Staring into my very Soul..."

"Blood drips from its mouth..."

Hisana Kurosaki shoots up in bed with a cold sweat, "that dream again...its been like this since my parents were killed in that fire" she thought. Hisana ran her slender fingers through her shoulder length black and orange streaked hair, "but there is more..those eyes" she thought, getting up. Hisana walked to the window and lets the sun in as she walks to her closet, "Hisana..time for breakfast" a voice shouts, outside her door. Hisana grabs her school uniform and walks to poke her head out the door, "Ok...be done in a minute" she shouts. Hisana walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth and gets dressed, "my hair is a mess" she thought, combing her unruly hair. Hisana resembled her mother with a slender frame but had her dad's height. Hisana stared at her reflection her violet-steel blue eyes slightly blood shot from the nightmare. Hisana undressed and slipped on her grey pleated skirt with a short sleeve button up white shirt. Hisana slipped on some calf length white socks and some brown loafers, then tied her red bow tie and then added her grey blazer with a white ribbon for her hair. Hisana walked downstairs to the kitchen where her uncle was fixing breakfast, "good morning uncle uryu" she greeted. Uryu adjusted his glasses, "morning..did you sleep well?" he asked and hisana shook her head, "no..i had the dream again...but it had more this time...i saw eyes..gold eyes and teeth...like a vampire" she states. Uryu nearly drops his glass of coffee, "its was just a dream...think nothing of it" he assures.

Hisana finishes her breakfast and heads off to karakura university, "i cant believe a college has the same uniform I had in high school" she thought, reaching the bus stop. The cars cruise by as hisana waits for the bus but suddenly someone taps her shoulder. Hisana glances to see a chinese girl with two long braid with a similair outfit to her and she smiles, "hey..Lin..opps my bad soifon" she states. Soifon coyly smirks, "you can call me shaolin..hisana we are friends" she states and hisana hugs her friend, "wow you look bad...the dream again" soifon adds. The bus pulls to the stop and both climb on and take seats in the back, "yea...it was the same..but i saw someone this time" hisana whispers. Soifon texts her on her iphone, "hisana..maybe you should go see a doctor..these dreams you have are not natural...one you said you were raped by some king..another you're on some battlefield surrounded by people on spikes" she states. Hisana sighs softly, "uncle uryu says it my imagination..or the books i read" she replies. The bus stops in front of the college and the pair step off as the sun shines down, causing hisana to reach in her bag and slip on some sunglasses.

XIXIXIXI

Hisana walks through the campus to find a secluded spot for lunch, when her phone beeps and she smiles seeing the message. Hisana finds a spot under a big oak tree and starts texting the person, "how are today..my day is boring..." she wrote. A few minutes the phone beeped again, "boring day...no fun..waking up in the middle of the day is exhausting...studies going well" she read and texted back, "yea...going well...listen we have talked on twitter for months and we havent met...are sure you're not some perv" she typed. The phone beeped a few minutes later, "Lol...Lol...No...in fact..i'm closer than you think...give me a week..and we'll meet in person...ttyl gotta get a bite to drink" it read. Hisana softly laughed when soifon approached, "ohh...texting your lover" soifon quipped and hisana started blushing, "No...its the person on twitter...we may be finally able to meet...like that catfish show from years ago" she states. Hisana looks at her clock, "gotta get to class see you later Lin" she states, rushing off. Soifon watches hisana leaves when her phone rings, "hello...yes...she is still having the dreams...no...no...have you located him...I see...yes..i too believe its time they met...i will continue to montior her..goodbye" she states and walks off.

The school day soon draws tp close as hisana and soifon walk towards the bus stop but as they stand, a black Lexus RX30 stops at the red light. Hisana notices the rear window is down and a person sits in the backseat but what caught her attention was the person wore a mask. White hair framed the mask and black paint surround the eye hole and another line run under the eye but dropped at 90 degree angle but what drew hisana in was a steel blue eye. Hisana was shook from her gazing by soifon as the car pulled off, "yo earth to hisana" she and hisana shook her head, "sorry space cadet moment" she smiled. The bus pulled up and the ride was quiet but as the bus stopped at an intersection, hisana saw the same lexus. Hisana then saw a person slowly walking towards the lexus and she recognized the mask, which now had a full view of. The right side matched but had a patch over the right eye, "its looks like darcia's mask from wolf's rain" hisana thought. The person walked with a black and sliver cane, wearing a black suit with black shirt and white tie but before she could get a better look, the bus pulled off. Soifon glanced back, "what were you looking at?" she asked and hisana slightly pouted, "some cosplayer...looked kinda cool...wish i had gotten a pic" she replies. The bus pulled up to their stop and the pair hopped off, "see ya later" soifon shouted, running off and hisana waved. Hisana walks towards home but her mind wanders, "that cosplayer was cool...i wonder how he got that mask" she thought. Hisana walks up the steps of her house as the sun sets, "i seem to perfer the night...i'm not sure why" she muses, opening the door. The house is quiet and she finds a note next to the phone, "be home late..dinner is in the oven...set to 300 for ten minutes" it reads. Hisana walks upstairs, takes a shower but decides on a quick nap and her mind wanders again.

_Flashback_

_A young woman with silver hair lays dead in front of an altar, blood drips from her mouth and her green gown is soaking wet. The doors suddenly open and a man with long black hair and in full armor rushes in, priests and others bow as he passes. The man drops to his knees in tears as he clutches her body, "My prince...it was the enemy...the turks" a priest states. The prince sees a note near her body, "My prince is dead...All is lost without him...may god unite us in heavenly bliss" it read. The prince clutched the note as he softly sobbed, "She took her own life..her soul is damned" stated one man. The prince in a rage, quickly pulled his black claymore and decapitated the man's head. Several of the people gasped in fear as the prince rushed out of the church with his sword dripping blood and screams soon filled the air._

Hisana opened her eyes but found she was crying, "another one...why am i having these dreams...who was that prince..his eyes were so blue" she thought.

XIXIXIXI

The sounds of sex fillled a lavish bedroom as two women scissor on a large bed, both moan loudly as their womanhoods rub and grind against each other. One girl has long seafoam green hair with porcelain skin and the other has mocha skin with long purple hair. Another woman with long black hair watches with her nude form on display with a light green robe hanging off her shoulders, her ocean blue eyes watch in anticipation. The young man with electric blue hair sits on the other end of the room, stroking his member with a smirk on his face and a panther like hunger. The purple haired girl repostioned herself with her face in the wet crotch of her partner as she threw her head back. The pair watching finally stood and walked to the bed but the moaning girl didnt notice their eyes change, nor the girl between her legs. The girl screamed in ecstacy as the girl between her legs bites her inner thigh. The blue hair takes a wrist and lays in and the other woman latched onto her neck. The girl started to struggle throwing her hand in the air but soon stopped as the bedroom door opened, to reveal soifon. Soifon watched the three sit up with blood dripping from their mouths, "I'm...home..Mistress...Nee-san...Nii-san" she stated. The blue hair smirked as he licked his lips, "Sup..Lin" he states. The girl with purple hair turns on her side and stretches like a cat, "how was school...anyone worth a run" she smirked. The mistress stood and closed her robe, "welcome home dear" she stated, with a serene smile. Soifon blushed softly, "it was good...did actually you find him" she asked.

The mistress walked to the dresser and wiped her chin, then poured a glass of wine, "I did...he lives in this town..its seems he couldnt stay away from her...even after what happened twenty years ago" she states. The blue hair scoffed with a snicker but the purple hair punched him, "dont laugh..grimmjow...he is the reason for your immortality" she states. Grimmjow crossed his arms, "So..yoruichi..he who's name should be spoken in reverent tones or terrifed whispers was beaten...due to his obsession...same as 520 years ago...120 years ago and 20 years" he states. The mistress glares at grimmjow and he quickly shuts up, "grimmjow..yoruichi..please dispose of the body" she orders. Grimmjow hoists the dead girl on his shoulder and yoruichi follows behind him as soifon looks on. The mistress soon embraces soifon, "do not worry...hisana will not be harmed in anyway" she assures, kissing soifon's forehead. Soifon blushes again and rushes off to her room, "such a good girl" the mistress thought. The mistress opens the balcony door and strolls out with her wine glass in hand. The wind blows her midnight black hair, "Soon my dark prince..We will meet again..as we did that winter night" she muses, staring at the full moon.

_Flashback_

_A lone oil lamp burns in a castle on a dreary winter night, "four agonizing years..i have been here..my beauty has faded...servants whisper...unholy...vile..." writes a woman in her journal. The woman has long greying black hair, her skin is blemished and no longer pure. The woman closes her journal and places her quill pen on top, standing up the woman dusts off her faded nightgown and stares in a full length mirror. Unbeknownst to her something or someone is watching, a black bat sits on the perch of the window. Suddenly the window thrusts open with howling wind and snow, blowing out the lamp. The woman rushes to close the window but does not notice the bat flying in. The woman shivers and reaches to light the fireplace and warm herself, "Such a shame...one of your station reduced to this" a voice mused. The woman looked and saw no one but when she went to light the lamp, a man sat staring. The man wore black breeches with calf length boots. A loose fitting white linen shirt, black vest and black overcoat. A capotain or flat topped hat on his head with long black hair framed his handsome face and haunting steel blue eyes, "how did you get in here?" the woman hissed. The man chuckled airly, "i travel to and fro seeking whom i may devour" he smiles and the woman's ocean blue eyes narrow, " are you the devil" she questioned. The man suddenly stands but quickly appears behind her, "No...i am your savior...your reputation precedes you milady...its has garnered my attention and drew me to you" he whispers. The man grabs her from behind and edges her in front of the mirror, "your beauty was once breathtaking...now you are a vile creature..a mocking visage of your former self" he stated, tapping the mirror. The mirror flickered and the woman gasped seeing her former beauty, "my god...can you give me my beauty back" she asked._

_The man laughed in his throat, moving her hair from her neck and softly kissing it, "that and more..all you must do is say...Yes" he whispered. The woman shivered at his cold touch, "Yes..set me free" she gasped in wanting. The man titled his head back as his eyes shifted from blue to gold and opened his mouth to reveal fangs. The woman screams as the man bites into her neck and struggles to free herself but the man's grip is inhuman. The man drops her to the floor and unbuttons his left wrist cuff on his coat and rolled up his sleeve, slicing his wrist and lets a few drops of blood drip on her lips, "Drink" he coos. The woman quickly grips the wrist and greedily drinks the flowing blood. The man hisses in delight and quickly pulls his hand away as the woman convulses on the floor. The woman writhed on the floor as her skin becomes pale and unblemished, her hair returns to a healthy black. The man watches with smirk on his face as the woman sits up and opens her eyes to reveal golden orbs, "i want more" she gasps. The door suddenly opens as her man servant enters, "Milady are you well" he asks but the woman lunges at him and bites him. The servant screams but it is in vain as the woman stands, her mouth and cheeks covered in blood as she runs into the hall. Soon the hall fills with screams as the mystery man strolls the hall finding body after body, "body...body..everywhere...not a drop to drink" he thought. The man follows the trail and finds the woman on top of her servant. The man sighs softly, "you truly live up to you name..milady" he states. The woman stands covered in blood, "it seems...i will need to teach you to feed properly" he states, slipping off his overcoat and drapping it on her shoulders. The man lights a torch and sets the draps aflame as he leads her outside, knocking over lamps as they leave. The pair reach the outside as a carriage pulls up, "who are you" she asks and the man grins, "Vlad...Vlad Dracula" he grins climbing inside._

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CHAPTER ONE IS DONE...I DECIDED TO ADD SOME MORE CONENT TO GIVE A PREVIEW OF THE IDENTITY OF THE MISTRESS...IF YOU HAVE GUESSED..PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL...PLEASE DONT HATE ME BECAUSE I KILLED OFF RUKIA AND ICHIGO OR THE LENGTH...THERE IS CAUSE FOR IT...CH2..WILL ANWSER THE QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE...WHO IS THE MASKED MAN?...WHAT IS THE CONNECTION...WHAT DO HISANA'S DREAMS MEAN?...ALL THIS AND MORE IN CH2 OF LOST IN THE NIGHT...AS ALWAYS..REVIEW..FOLLOW AND FAVE...STAY FROSTY


	2. Chapter 2

AN...CH2 IS HERE...SOME GRAPHIC SCENES AHEAD...TORTURE..DRUG USE...AND WHAT NOT...OOC ON MOST CHARACTERS...AS ALWAYS..REVIEW..FOLLOW AND FAVE...

_Flashback_

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC

* * *

CH2

Hisana sit at her computer on proofreading one of her stories from her favorite anime, "i hope my readers like it" she thought. Hisana then glances at the drawing of the mask she saw yesterday, "i know i've seen that mask before...other than wolf's rain" she whispers but suddenly a memory pops up as she continues drawing.

_Flashback_

_Five year old hisana wanders through the park softly crying, "mommy...daddy" she whispers. Hisana looks around but sees no one but suddenly she hears a melody. Hisana follows the melody to find a man in a suit and wearing a strange mask, playing a violin with several people listening. The man plays seemingly unaware of those watching, "pwetty" hisana thought. The man finished his song amid the clapping and hisana caught a glimpse of his only visible eye, which was steel blue. The man places his violin in the case as hisana watches, "are you lost little one" the man states. Hisana slowly walks forward when, "Hisana!" a voice shouts. The man looks up see a tall man with orange hair and a smaller woman with black hair, "mommy...daddy" hisana shouts. The man watches hisana run to the people and they immediately hug her, "thank goodness" the woman states and both notice the man sitting on the bench. The father lifts hisana up, "did you try to take her" he states, with a firm scowl on his face. The man shakes his head, "No sir..its seems my music..drew her and others..my apololgizes" he states. The woman bows, "sorry my husband...is overprotective...my name is rukia and this is ichigo and hisana" she states. The man extends his hand to shake rukia and ichigo's hand, "why are you wearing a mask...people might say something..mr" ichigo asks. The man adjust his mask, "you can call me Drake...as for this..i was in a horrible accident...a fire..long ago...my face was disfigured" he states, slowly trying to stand. Ichigo attempts to help him stand but drake raises his hand, "its all alrite...does my old bones good to be out and about...i bid you all good day" he states, walking off with his cane. _

Hisana finishes her drawing and realizes, "i knew i'd seen it before...when i was little..that old man" she thought. Hisana grabs some color pencils and adds some color to her drawing but could not find a blue to match the blue she saw, "the blue is so unique" she thought. Her bedroom door opens as uryu pokes his head in, "hisana...ms fon is here to see you" he states. Hisana glanced back with her drawing in hand, "ok..so uncle uryu what do you think...its a drawing of a cosplayer i saw" she states. Uryu adjust his glasses, looking over the drawing but notices the eye, "no eye color" he asked. Hisana reaches for the drawing, "its blue but..its so haunting...i dont have a color..its almost like my eyes...a steely blue but more pure..almost shimmering" she states. Hisana places her drawing on the desk and heads downstairs but uryu picks up the sketch door. Uryu flips through the pages but he gasps wide eyed, seeing the drawing of a man with long black hair and a familar face, "it can not be...how could she know what he looks like" he states, placing the book on the desk. Hisana reaches the living room to see soifon on the sofa, "hey lin" she greets and soifon smiles. Hisana plops on the couch and turns on the tv just as bram's stoker dracula comes on tv, "any dreams lately" soifon asked. Hisana sighed softly, "just one...about a prince and a dead princess...i woke up in tears...it was so sad" she whispers. Soifon pats hisana on the head as they watch the movie.

The pair sat in comfortable silence but soifon's gaze seem to wander from the movie to hisana, "her eyes...are so hypnotic...is it because of His influence...when i first met her..her eyes were violet with hint of blue...now the blue is slowly taking over" she thought. Soifon turned back to movie as dracula and mina met for the first time, "the mistress will stop him...then hisana will be free of him" she hoped. Soifon glanced at hisana again and caressed her forehead, causing hisana to blush and move to give some space. Hisana glanced over as soifon looked away, "she always been my friend...i wish i was strong like her" she thought and continued to watch the movie. Dracula was speaking to mina about his homeland and something clicked in hisana, remembering the dead princess and weeping prince. Soifon noticed a tear run down hisana's cheek and made her blood boil, "his memories are destroying her" she thought. The movie continued on but hisana jumped nearly into soifon's lap as a grotesque batlike creature apeared on the screen. Soifon blushed slightly but stole a quick grope of hisana's firm yet soft behind, "stop..my uncle is home" hisana chided, playfully. Hisana looked up into soifon's storm grey eyes, "sorry..i couldnt help myself..you're so cute" soifon whispered. Hisana blushed again but blushed more, when soifon softly kissed her soft pink lips. Soifon could taste the starwberry lip gloss on hisana's lips and smell the lilac shampoo in her unruly mismatched hair. The sound of a door quickly puts an end to the kissing as they jumped to the opposite sides of the couch as uryu walked in with a newspaper and sat in the recliner. The pair finished the movie in embarrassed silence and soifon said her goodbyes but as soifon left the house, "hisana..i will be the one to free you" soifon thought, walking home.

XIXIXIXI

Hisana walked up to her room and saw on her computer an IM from her friend on twitter, "hello..yuki-strawberry...how are you" she reads. Hisana softly giggled, "I am fine..BlueEyedBaby...so when will we meet..you said a week" she typed. A few minutes went by when the IM dinged, ":)...sooner...day after tommorrow...the address is 5423 Kurai Lane...west karakura...i'll be waiting at 7pm...see you soon" she read, as the user signed off. Hisana knew the address and there was big mansion there, "finally..i just hope its not some joke" she thought. Meanwhile soifon returned home just as grimmjow approached with his whore of the night. Grimmjow had his arm snaked around a young woman dressed like a goth lolita, her dress was frilly with a white and purple shade to match her curls. Soifon glared slightly at grimmjow, "evening..Nii-san" she greeted and he smirked, "hey lin..back from seeing your girlfriend" he grinned. Sofion blushed but kept a straight face, "hisana is not just some girlfriend...i truly care for her but she is my mission..until..He is dealt with..we can not be truly together" she states and walks off but grimmjow stops her, "ohh..oka-san said that it will done soon" he states, heading off with his date. Soifon walked upstairs passing yoruichi heading out for a night of clubbing, "see ya later..lil bee" she smiles, skipping down the stairs. Soifon walked the halls finally stopping at a study with the door half opened, "we accept your offer..madam...we will end his life and you will reward us" a male voice stated and the mistress nodded, "you will be...Mr Askin Nakk Le Vaar and Ms Bambietta Basterbine" she states. Soifon peered inside and saw the mistress sitting at a desk and two people standing off to the side.

Askin was a tall man with slicked back medium length black hair but one strand was hanging down in front to his mouth, wearing a black suit and a white overcoat. Bambietta was a shorter and slender woman with long black hair, wearing a similar outfit to Askin but wore a miniskirt and white stockings. Soifon continued on to her room, "soon hisana...we will be together" she thought. A few minutes later the mistress opened the door, "hello dear..how is hisana" she asked. Soifon glanced at her, "she is well...mistress..i mean...oka-san...um..those people..who were they" she asked. The mistress smiled softly, "they are supposed to be our sworn enemy...the quincy...however they wish to become like me and your siblings...they will end his life...then you and hisana will be able to be together" she states. Soifon embraced the mistress, "oka-san...when this is done...will you give me your eternal kiss...then i can give it to hisana" she states. The mistress ran her fingers through soifon's hair, "of course...i will..you are my precious child like grimmjow and yoruichi...as for hisana..she is a special child" she states but soifon looked up confused. The mistress sat soifon's down, "Hisana Kurosaki is special because she is Dhampir...her mother rukia drank His blood..which worked through her veins and into her womb..rukia was more than likely unaware she was pregnant...hisana was born eight months after...part human..part vampire...soon she will stop aging..so you will not have to turn her" she explained. Soifon slowly nodded understanding, "thank you for telling me okas-an" she whispers, hugging her again.

XIXIXIXI

Hisana sighed softly and glanced over at her uncle, who insisted on coming along to keep her safe. Uryu glanced over from the driver seat, "hisana..this person..could harm you in some way...i promised ichigo and rukia to look after you" he states. Hisana looks out the window, "i know" she whispers, as they turn down kurai lane. Uryu stops at the large gate of 5423 Kurai Lane, "this is the place" he states, as the gates open. Uryu drives up the long driveway and hisana sees a splenid two story mansion come into view, "its seems your friend...has a lavish lifestyle" he states, stopping the car. Hisana opens the door and climbs out adjusting her lavender sleeveless dress and fixes her silver jacket. Uryu adjusted his glass and fixes his sky blue tie and white suit jacket, "i guess" hisana states. The pair walk up to the mahogany double doors complete with a skull knocker, "stylish" hisana thought. Hisana knocked twice but got anwser, however at her third try the door opened. A young petite woman in a maid uniform stood in front them, her black hair was pulled into a bun and tied cloth. The young woman bowed, "Welcome..are you here to see the master...please come in" she greeted, smiling. Hisana and uryu walked inside as the maid closed the door and hisana saw the beautiful foyer, "Who are these people..bedwetter momo" a voice stated. The girl known as momo blushed as hisana and uryu turned to see a tall young man standing steps leading upstairs, "they are guests...shiro-chan" momo states.

The young man narrows his turquiose eyes and gives an icy glare to momo, "my name is Toshiro" he states, running his fingers through his white hair and adjusts his butler uniform. Toshiro walks down the steps and stops in front of hisana, "what is your business here...i was not informed of guests...for the mistress and master...Identify yourselves" he states. Hisana was about to anwser, "Toshiro...Momo...who are our guests?!" a voice shouts. Uryu and hisana look around but sees no one, "Mistress...our guests are here to see the master" momo responds but before the owner of the voice replies. The sound of a piano fills the home, "He is in the palor...toshiro please show them the way...i will be down shortly" the voice states. Toshiro folds his arms and momo bows as he leads them to the parlor. Uryu adjust his his glasses, "that voice sounded familiar" he thought but hisana was enchanted by the music, "thats the moonlight sonata" she thought. The melody echoed through the halls of the home but suddenly as they drew closer, the melody become darker and more haunting. Toshiro stops in front of a double door, "its seems the master is angry...his music reflects it" he states, opening the door. The room is spacious with several chairs and sofas with a large black piano in the corner, "It seems we meet again..little one...and its seems you brought a most deplorable person as well" a voice mused. Hisana and uryu look to see a man in a mask playing the piano, "So...we meet again...Quincy...i should be Furioso...maybe a bit Miffed instead..however..there is life in these hands still...even after being...stabbed...staked...my throat cut from ear to ear...and lastly set on fire" the man states, in whimsical tone.

Uryu's eyes widen in complete shock as hisana stands confused but recognized the mask, "It can not be...how can you still be alive" he states. The man softly laughs as he aburptly stops playing, "ask the dalmation..his blood helped...then on the diet of the putrid life of the animal kingdom but thanks to you and the strawberry...i lost my thirst for your kind" he states, standing. Hisana stands in shock, "strawberry...my mom called my dad that...Who are you?!" she states. The man grabs his cane and gingerly walks to a chair, "Toshiro...give us some privacy please" he states and toshiro bows. The man slowly sits down, "The thing waking men fear...a creature of a bygone era...and the thing he fears most" he states, pointing to uryu with his cane. Hisana turned to see uryu with look of fear on his face, "uncle uryu..who is he" she asked. Uryu narrowed his eyes, "twenty years ago...he killed my father...three of my friends and tried to condemn your mother and father's souls...he called himself...Mitsuomi Kiriyu but his real name is Vlad Dracula" he states. Mitsuomi chuckled darkly in his throat, "still the same..eh quincy...but tell me..how are rukia and the strawberry" he stated. Hisana took several step toward him, "bastard..did you kill my mom and dad" she shouted. Mitsuomi's eye widens behind his mask, "Dead?!..when..How" he questions and hisana glares, "a fire..ten years ago...i saw someone with golden eyes and teeth" she replies. Mitsuomi sadly sighs, "So you believe its me...sorry liitle one...thanks to them..i have been no threat to anyone...my thirst is gone and my body is..well...here" he states, removing his mask. Hisana gasps wide eyed at mitsuomi's face, his entire left side was horribly burned and scarred. His left eye was milky white and the scars went down his neck as well, "do i look like someone who could kill two people and burn your house down" mitsuomi stated.

Uryu places a hand on hisana's shoulder, "how did you survive...ichigo drove a stake through your heart...isane slashed you throat and the fire...how is it you are still alive" he questions. Mitsuomi places the mask on his lap, "How indeed...the stake was easy...the fire was a challenge but all part of my plan but the wild card is Isane" he states but then smirks, "Or was it" he smiles. The doors behind them suddenly open and hisana turns to see a tall young woman with messy long silver hair, tied in a black ribbon. She wore a long frilled black skirt, which was down to her ankle on her left and stopped at her upper thigh on the right. The young woman also wore a tight sleeveless button up blouse and several of the middle buttons were undone to reveal large breasts and mini black tie between them, "hello uryu-kun..its been too long" she greets. Uryu shook his head wide eyed, "it cant be...you were killed in a car crash with shuuhei" he stated and hisana stood confused, "who is she" she asked. The woman walked pass them to stand next to mitsuomi, "her name is Isane Kotetsu or rather now Isane Kiriyu" he states and isane holds up her hand to reveal a wedding ring. Isane ran her fingers over mitsuomi's scar, "a ruse...twenty years ago..i faked my death...because...i found my true love in vlad...he made me his eternal bride...shuuhei always treated me like fool..I am no longer shy and timid...vlad has made me a new woman" she explains. Mitsuomi purrs softly, "so how did you find us quincy..i have done my best remain hidden despite living here" he asks and hisana gasps, "you told me to come here...arent you BlueEyedBaby on my twitter account" she states.

XIXIXIXI

Isane looks down at mitsuomi as his eye narrows, "i have no idea what you are talking about..i have no twitter account..the last time we met was years ago" he states. Suddenly the doors kick open and a dozen armed men with H&K G36Cs rush in, "what is the meaning of this" isane hissed and hisana saw fangs in her mouth. The men pointed their guns at them, "We have come to send you to hell..unholy spawns of Satan" a voice states. Hisana turns to see a man and woman entering wearing white overcoats but uryu gasped wide eyed, "those are qunicy crosses" he states. The man holds up an elegant silver and blue rosary cross, "very astute..Uryu Ishida...for a failure of a qunicy...you still know our ways" he states. The woman glares at hisana then to mitsuomi and isane, "enough...ohh i forgot to introduce oursleves..I am Askin Nakk Le Vaar and..this is Bambietta Basterbine...we have come to take your unlives...Vlad Dracula and your Whore" askin smirks. Mitsuomi sighs with his head rested on his hand, "so many guests...very rude guests...you quincies are all the fucking same...but the question is not...Why you are here..but How did you find this place" he questions. Askin starts to laugh, "they found this place because of someone you wronged in the past..you monster" a voice says. Hisana turns and gasps wide eyed as soifon walked in flanked by two more soldiers, "shaolin..why are you here" she asks.

Soifon's hard glare on mitsuomi softens as she walks towards hisana but uryu gets in her path, "Ms Fon...how did you find this place" he states. Soifon glances back to one of the soldiers and he places a laptop on the table in front of mitsuomi and turns on a video. The video starts to play and isane sees a woman with ocean blue eyes, "Hello...Vlad or as you now called..mitsuomi kiriyu...i wish i could see your handsome face but i know you were horribly scarred...you are probably wondering why i decided to see in you this fashion...i did not want subject myself to your death...it would be too gutwrenching...but you can avoid it by returning to my side as my dark prince" it states. Mitsuomi's eye narrow but he suddenly smirks, "Now i see...you are working of the queen bitch herself" he snickered. Soifon quickly turned to mitsuomi with a muderous glare and the soldiers cocked their guns, "shaolin anwser me..why are you here!" hisana shouted. Hisana walked past uryu and stood in front of soifon, "anwser me..how do you know this man...who are these people" she asked. Soifon's eyes flickered, "He is the reason you have suffered...the fire...your dreams...he is the cause...because of him you are a Dhampir" she states. Hisana grabs soifon by the shoulders, "Dhampir?!...what do you mean..how can he be the cause" she questions. Bambietta suddenly kneed uryu in the gut and pointed a revolver at his head, "Geez...you are naive..halfbreed...Lady Fon has been watching you..so that you would lead her to Him" she shouts. Hisana gasps and rushes to uryu's side, "what the hell are you talking about...i never met him or than in my childhood" she states. Uryu groans softly, "hisana..i'm sorry..i should've protected you better than i did ichigo and rukia" he whispered. Hisana glances back at soifon, "is this true..have you been lying to me" she asked, on the verge of tears. Soifon walks to hisana, "it was my mission at first...but..but hisana..I love you...once you are free of him..we can be together forever...only i can protect you..my mother will.." she states but hisana slaps her in the face.

Soifon backs away holding her face, "hisana..i..i" she whispers but one of the soldiers grabs hisana to strike her but uryu intercepts him. Hisana falls to the ground as uryu struggles with the man but a shot rings out, "Disgrace" bambietta shouts, holding her smoking revolver. Hisana screams as uryu falls back into her arms, "uncle uryu...uncle uryu" she cries. Uryu groans weakly, "hisana...you need to stay alive...i know i failed you but...but" he whispered but the rest was lost. Hisana screams in shock and tries to attack bambietta but she strikes hisana, drawing blood on her cheek. Mitsuomi smells the blood and he felt something twitch between his legs, "hmm..someone is on deck" he thought. Isane watches in shock but lets a soft growl, "you call us monsters but you are the real monsters" she hissed. Askin pulled an ivory handled colt revolver and pointed it at isane, "we are on god's side...so watch your mouth..you fucking vampire whore" he states. Mitsuomi lets out a soft snort, "God?...he doesnt have your back no more...Juha Bach would spin in his grave seeing quincies..killing their own and becoming lap dogs for us vampires" he states, looking directly at uryu. Askin turns his revolver to mitsuomi, "You Dare utter..the great JuhaBach's name again with your filthy serpent tongue and..i'll blow your fucking whore's brains out" he smirked. Mitsuomi smirked softly while looking down the barrel, "three times...three times you have besmirched my wife...such a big man...You..bambi...i'll deal with you soon...Lastly..Shaolin...how horrible of you to treat her in such manner...but considering your mother...i believe it" he states. Askin cocks the hammer, "what can you do..you were fucked up twenty years ago...and you look like shit" he smirks. Mitsuomi tilts his head, "I may look like shit" he states, when suddenly a hand goes through askin's chest. The heart slowly beats in the hand, "but I'm still quick as a cat" mitsuomi smirks, pulling his hand from askin's chest.

Soifon gasped wide eyed as askin fell to the ground, "Askin!" bambietta shouted, turning her gun on mitsuomi. The soldiers point their guns as mitsuomi smiles, dropping the heart and licking the blood off his fingers. Hisana watches in shock as mitsuomi's body is slowly becoming younger, "no way" she thought. Bambietta turns her gun on hisana but isane rushes her and knocks bambietta down, "hisana!" soifon shouts but the soldiers grabs her and get her out. The remaining soldiers opened fire on as blood flies everywhere as he smirks and hisana gasps in shock when he falls on the ground. The soliders turn their guns to isane and hisana but some gasp as laughter is heard. Isane smiles as mitsuomi slowly stands, "Foolish Dogs...you cant kill me" he grins, his body riddled in bullets and dripping blood. Hisana sees his white hair is now becoming black, his scars are receeding and he suddenly turns to them, "Isane..take the girl out of here..no need to see this" he states. Isane picks up hisana with inhuman speed and appears at the door, "It seems my husband has regained his vigor...good luck" she states, locking the door. Mitsuomi laughed wildly as the soldiers fired again but mitsuomi uses his inhuman speed to rip the throat out of one of the soliders, spraying blood all over him. Mitsuomi bathed in the blood with wailing ecstasy, "ahh..ahh..come..come..give me more" he howled.

XIXIXIXI

Hisana covered her ears hearing the screams and gunfire but isane took her by the hand, "come..we need to find toshiro and momo" isane states. Hisana staggers to stay on her feet, "are you going to eat me" she whispers and isane turns with fanged smile, "unless you want me to" she states, waggering her eyebrows. Hisana blushes slighty and follows isane but bumps into her when she stops in her tracks. Hisana looks to see the front wide open and a SUV speeding off, "its seems your friend has made a mess of our home...but its fine...mitsuomi will fix it" isane states but suddenly gasps and runs towards the foyer. Hisana followed and found toshiro kneeling next momo but blood covered her midsection, "Toshiro..what happened?" isane asked, concerned. Toshiro rubbed the bump on his head, "momo..she..accidently let them in but one of them shot her in the stomach...she's barely hanging on" he whispers. Isane kneels next to momo, "momo..momo can you hear me" she states and momo barely opens her eyes, "mistress..i'm..i'm sorry...forgive me" she whispers. Isane shushes her with a warm smile, "no need to..momo..you are dying..there is no time left..to save you..I must" she states but momo raises her hand, "Please mistress..give me you eternal kiss" she stated, trying to sit up. Isane helps momo sit up and then looks to toshiro, "its fine mistress" he states, taking momo's hand. Isane glances at hisana before leaning in and kissing momo's lips, then bites momo's neck. Momo groans softly and hisana watched her eyes become dim as isane unlatches with blood dripping off her lips. Isane lays momo on the ground as the gunfire stops in the house, "seems he is finished" isane states, cutting open her wrist. Hisana glances back the parlor and decides to go see as isane lets momo drink from her wrist.

Hisana cautiously walks the silent hall to the parlor, "its real quiet..i need to escape but something seems to draw me to this man" she thought. Hisana reached the door and slowly unlocked it and pushed it open to a grisly sight. The bodies of the soldiers were everywhere with severed heads, limbs and blood dripping everywhere. Hisana stood in shock seeing the gore but tears drip from her eyes, when she saw uryu laying on the ground, "uncle uryu" she whispered. A sudden rustle caught her attention and saw someone or something on top a body, "is that red steam" she thought. The thing lerched up with a feral hiss, its mouth wide and blood dripping from its mouth, "its him" hisana thought, backing away. Hisana knocked over a vase and caught his attention and he methodical walked forwad as hisana backed away. Hisana bumped into something and turned to see isane and momo with black eyes and gold irises, "going somewhere" isane grins. Hisana's eyes roll back in her head and she faints, "ohh no" isane whispers, catching her. Isane picks up hisana as she stares at mitsuomi, "you scared her" she chides and mitsuomi huffs slightly, licking his face. Toshiro approaches from behind, "toshiro..take her upstairs and clean her up" she states and toshiro takes hisana. Mitsuomi slips off his suit coat and tie, "feeling better" isane asked and mitsuomi snaked an arm around, "ohh yea..now we can properly celebrate our wedding night" he smirks. Isane points to uryu, "before we can...please take care of him..he deserves it...i'll call a friend to get him and give him proper rites" isane states. Mitsuomi sighs softly, "alrite..i'll deal with one thing...momo call this number..tell them its a total clean up" he states, opening his phone and showing her the number. Momo bowed and took off, "momo..change first" isane shouts and momo almost falls, "yes mistress" she replies. Isane kissed mistuomi on his cheek, "what one thing?" she asked and mitsuomi pointed to an unconscious bambietta, "gonna have some fun" he smirks.

XIXIXIXI

[**WARNING..GRAPHIC TORTURE AHEAD..YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...skip to next XIXIXIXI...to pass**]

Mitsuomi slowly walked down the stairs to the basement with bambietta on his shoulder, stripped of her clothes with only her blue lace bra and panties. Mitsuomi fished his pockets as he neared a padded locked door, dropping bambietta off his shoulder. Mitsuomi unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a room complete with a surgeon's table, a large fridge, a large medical case and a four chairs but one was special. The chair was metal with bar welded behind it and shackles coming up from the floor. Mitsuomi hoisted bambietta on his shoulder and walked inside, then layed bambietta on the floor and walked to the medical case. Mitsuomi opened one of the drawers and found a pair of pink furry handcuffs, "now how did these get here..i thought those were in the bedroom..oh well..i can use em tonite" he mused, twirling them on his finger. Mitsuomi found a regular pair of handcuffs and a small kit, placing them on a small rolling tray. Mitsuomi picked up bambietta and sat her in the chair, then handcuffed her arms behind her head. Bambietta started to come to as mitsuomi shackled her feet and legs apart, "What...what the fuck is this?!" she shouted, struggling to move. Mitsuomi stood with a sly smirk, "awake at last...welcome to my chamber of fun" he states, slipping of his bloody dress shirt. Mitsuomi walked over to the fridge and produced a bottle of Absolut with a chilled glass, "fucking vampire..release me" bambietta screeched. Mitsuomi laughs softly while grabbing another chair, "so feisty..i will enjoy breaking you" he mused, dropping the chair in front of her. Mitsuomi pulls his phone out and puts the song berzerk by eminem on the highest volume, "enjoy..my fave" he smirks.

Mitsuomi pours a drink as bambietta glares, "you like pain..dont you...inflicting it but i wonder about receiving it" he grins. Bambietta spits in his face, "let me go and try me" she hissed and mitsuomi chuckled in his throat, "sorry..but no...but i know pain turns you on" he smirks, standing and driving his knee into her crotch. Mitsuomi tilted his head with a smirk, "you're wet already...you managed to cum..earlier..watching me kill those men..before you fainted" he states, grinding his knee in her privates. Bambietta gritted her teeth and tried not to moan but mitsuomi grabs her cheeks, savaging kissing her and pinching her right nipple between his fingers. Mitsuomi pulled away as dribble of blood runs down bambietta's cut lip, "hmm..average" he mused, sitting back down. Mitsuomi slammed his glass of vodka, "you know..i like vodka so much..i bought stock in Absolut" he states, opening his kit to reveal several scapels, syringes, vials and scissors. Mitsuomi picked up a scapel, "you know how holes the human body has...women have ten..men..only nine" he stated but bambietta only glares, "what fuck does that matter" she hissed. Mitsuomi poured himself another drink, "nothing..just a fun fact...now lets begin" he smiles, cutting open her bra. Mitsuomi admired bambietta's perky yet supple breasts, "hmm..right size..fits in one hand" he mused, holding her right breast but suddenly sliced off the nipple. Bambietta bites her tongue to keep from screaming as mitsuomi chuckled, "Scream all you like..this room is soundproof" he states, licking the dripping blood.

Bambietta panted heavily but mitsuomi saw the defiance in her eyes but she grunted, when mitsuomi poured his glass of vodka on her open wound. Mitsuomi picks his scapel oncemore, "now...do know what the lingering death is..or as it more commonly called..death by 1000 cuts..its a form of torture used in imperial china from 900AD to 1905...however..i'll save than for later" he smirks, unlocking her left leg. Bambietta tried to kick him but his grip was like a vice, "ok...lets see" he grins, snapping her ankle in two. Bambietta screams in more agony as mitsuomi the drove his scapel through her tibia into the bone, "aww..poor baby" he cooed, dropping the leg. Mitsuomi reached for a vial and syringe, "easy" he states, filling the syringe. Mitsuomi drove needle into her leg and injected her, "shh..its morphine..mixed with heroin" he explains and fill it oncemore. Bambibetta glares but her eyes are starting to glaze over, "fun fact..back in the 80's i used to give my victims cocaine...then feed off of them...the high was exciting" he smirks, injecting her again. Bambietta struggles to maintain as mitsuomi grabs her cheeks, "Now...why did you come here...did she promise you immortality...looks to me..she sold you out" he mused. Mitsuomi lifts her chin and turns her head to gently bite into her neck but quickly pulls away, "hmm..dont wanna turn you..no need for a Disgrace" he smirked. Bambietta gritted her teeth with a drug induced glare but groaned when mitsuomi slashed her chest above her breasts. The blood trickled slowly as mitsuomi poured another drink, then drove several scapels in her legs. Bambietta lets out a ragged scream as mitsuomi chuckled, "such a wonderous sound...the last time i tortured someone...i didnt have chainsaws" he mused, walking to pickup a chainsaw.

Mitsuomi quickly pulled the chain and it spun to life, "whooo" he howled, thrusting the saw in the air. Bambietta despite the drugs gasped wide eyed as he walked with a sadistic smirk towards her but her head soon dropped, "oh no" he thought, placing the saw on the ground. Mitsuomi walked over to Bambietta and picked up her head, "oops..she overdosed...well shit..i was having fun" he huffed. Mitsuomi unhooked bambietta and kicked her lifeless body to the ground, then downed the vodka like water. The door opened and mitsuomi turned to see a man with slicked back black hair, "yo boss..upstairs is clean...jackie took the body to the house" he states and mitsuomi nods, "thanks ginjo...here's your payment...oh...got one more for ya" he states handing ginjo a wad of hundreds and pointing to bambietta. Ginjo pockets the cash and hoists bambietta on his shoulder as mitsuomi follows him up. Mitsuomi contiues upstairs and takes a warm shower and slips in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, "hmm..she might be awake" he thought.

XIXIXIXI

Hisana slowly stired and found herself in a elegant bedroom, complete with red silk sheets and a canopy bed, "where am i" she whispers but when she sits up, "huh..wait..i dont remember changing" she gasps. The nights event soon replay in her mind, "uncle uryu...those people shot him...that man..soifon...how did this happen" she whispered. Hisana wiped away a few tears, "Crying wont help you...yukiberry-chan" a voice mused. Hisana look up to see mitsuomi sitting on the bed, "you look sexy in that negligee...you smell divine as well" he smiled. Hisana gasped as mitsuomi crawled into bed and pushed her down to straddle her, "wh..wh..what are you going to do to me" she stammered. Mitsuomi leaned down inches from her face with fang protruding from his mouth, "what indeed...i could make you like me...but in way you are" he whispered and hisana remembered what soifon had said, "i could make you a plaything for me and isane..our personal cum dump" he smirked. Mitsuomi sniffed her as his eyes met hers, "god...i need a taste" he mused but hisana jerked feeling his erection on her leg. Mitsuomi takes her delicate wrist as hisana struggles and grabs her thumb, "mmm...just a little" he mused, digging his nail into it. Hisana gasps as mitsuomi suckles her thumb, "stop it" she whispered and mitsuomi lets out a heavy lust filled sigh, "God..i can just suck you dry" he grins, inches from her face. Mitsuomi stares into hisana's eyes, "you're like your mom but you got the strawaberry's attitude" he muses, throwing himself off of her and lays flat with his arm draped over his face. Hisana slowly sits up, "whats going to happen to me now?" she asks.

Mitsuomi glances her way, "what indeed..you're not safe outside...uryu is dead..your parents as well...and my ex-wife wants you for some reason or maybe you are bait..who knows" he replies. The door opens as toshiro lets himself in, "good just the man i needed...toshiro take her home..let her collect her things...then bring her back" he orders. Toshiro bows and glances to hisana, "get dressed..we leave in twenty..i'll be downstairs" he states, leaving. Hisana glares slightly but notices mitsuomi is gone, "what have i got myself into" she thought, getting changed. Hisana found her way downstairs and saw toshiro waiting, "lets go" he states and hisana follows him outside. Toshiro leads her to a black and teal mustang, "where's my uncle's car" she asked but toshiro ignored her. The ride was silent as they drove to town but hisana gasped as she saw several police cars at her home. Toshiro pulled up near an ambulance and hisana quickly got out but an officer stopped her, "what happened" she asked. The officer removed his hat, "ma'am...your uncle..mr ishida was killed tonight in a home invasion" he states. Hisana gasped but shooked her head, "no..no thats not" she states but toshiro grabs her shoulder, "officer..can we go inside and collect some things" he states. The officer scratches his head, "um sir...its a crime scene...we havent cleared it" he states and toshiro glares, "Its alrite..i'll take them inisde" a voice shouts. Hisana look to see a dark skinned woman with chin black hair, wearing black jeans and brown leather jacket, "uhh...right detective tristan" the offices states.

Hisana notices toshiro gives the woman a nod as she leads them inside, "my name is jackie tristan" she states. The house was ransacked, furniture turned over, tv gone, broken glass and dumped drawers, "its seems your uncle was the victim of a home invasion...you have condolences" she states. Hisana choked back a sob as she walked upstairs to her room with toshiro following like a shadow, "you wont get away with this..my uncle killed in your home..the police will see" she states. Toshiro silently scoffs, "No they wont...the master is quite influential and generous...he could have left him to rot" he states and hisana grits her teeth and turns to slap him but toshiro grbas her wrist with lightning speed. Hisana gasped wide eyed as toshiro's eyes shifted, "you're one too" she gasped and he nodded, "yes and because of you momo as well" toshiro hissed. Hisana stood shocked, "however...i will not hold you responsible...the master is young again...and he asked me to protect and i follow his orders" toshiro states. Hisana grabs a large duffle bag, "however..if you disobey the master...i will kill you" toshiro adds. Hisana's eyes flicker as she loads the bag with clothes and everything she could get. Toshiro lifts the bag as hisana grabs her laptop, "ms kurosaki..can i ask you few questions" a voice asks. Hisana glances back to jackie and she nodded, "did you uncle have any enemies" jackie asked and hisana shook her head. Jackie asked few more question and then led her outside where toshiro was waiting, "we will give your uncle a proper burial...do you want invite anyone" jackie asks and hisnana sighs, "no..he was only family" she whispers, walking off. The ride back was silent as they arrived and toshiro led her to her room, "good night" toshiro states, walking off. Hisana closes the door and plops on the bed but soon cries herself to sleep.

XIXIXIXI

Mitsuomi opened the door to his bedroom to find isane at her dresser combing her hair, "i heard a car come back" she asked. Mitsuomi walked up behind her, "toshiro brought her home..to collect some clothes and to make a statement" he replies. Isane glances back and notices a smirk on his face, "i also take it your fun is over" she asked and he nodded, "you know our wedding night was a bit on the demure side considering your condition...but seeing you now..it warms my heart to see you back on the horse" she states. Isane stands and pulls the string on her silver robe and lets it fall to the floor, revealing a white peak-a-boo baby doll with matching g-string and stockings. Mitsuomi licked his lips and pulled a pair pink furry handcuffs, "found em in the room...thought we could use em" she smirked. Isane sashayed up to him with a mischievous smile, "yes we will" she whispered, kissing him. Isane moaned as she closed the gap between their faces creating a hot and long kiss. Mitsuomi licked her bottom lip for permission and she complied by opening her mouth and that's when the mighty battle for dominance began. Mitsuomi slowly reached up and gently grabs Isane's breasts, giving them a little squeeze and rub which elcited a long throaty moan. Isane then broke the kiss to take off his shirt, to admire his well toned abs and chest muscles. Mitsuomi caressed her cheek kissing her lips over and over, edging them back towards their huge canopy bed. Isane playfully pushed him on the bed and slowly unbuckled his pants and tossed them on the floor. Isane took the handcuffs from him as she trailed kisses on his chest, "hands up..you princess commands" she states. Mitsuomi grinned as he pushed further in bed and lifted his arms, "yes my lady" he muses. isane cuffed his arms behind his head, then proceeded to pull off his boxerbriefs and exposed his member.

Isane placed her finger to her chin with a shy smile, "mmmm...it's so big...maybe i can have seconds later" she winked. Isane wrapped her fingers around his member and gave it a few quick strokes to get him up, while rubbing his abs. Isane then licked from the base to the head, while speeding up her stokes and caused a low moan to escape his lips. A dribble of precum appeared as she licked the head and slid his member into her mouth, "damn..isane..she's gotten better...i knew she didnt have a gag reflex but this is awesome" mitsuomi thought. Isane saw mitsuomi biting his lip and stuck her tongue out, swirling it around the head of his manhood causing him to tense and his member to twitch several times. Isane then began to bob her head up and down, "uhhhhh dont stop" he moaned but that just encouraged her to go faster. Mitsuomi mewed in ecstasy but his eyes shot open, when isane sunk her fangs into his manhood and drew blood. Mitsuomi tilted his back and nearly came from the bite, "damn...almost nutted there...she knows her anatomy" he thought. Isane giggled in her head as she went back to sucking, "blood travels south...bet he didnt know i could do that" she thought. Isane steadily deep throated causing him to cum and swallowed all the hot white substance, "mmmmmm" she said licking her lips. Mitsuomi grinned as isane uncuffed him, "that was delicious" she said, finishing her treat. Isane looked up to see mitsuomi in total bliss, "it's your turn bad boy" she said seductively. Mitsuomi quickly reversed their roles with him on top, "did my little princess enjoy her milk...well if thats so i'll most happily give you seconds and thirds" he whisped in her ear, low and huskily. Isane had never seen him like this before and his words sent shivers down her spine, "he's finally back..my love has returned" she thought.

Mitsuomi captured her lips once more, before trailing kiss down her neck and when he reached the ribbon of her top. Mitsuomi proceed to pull the string with his teeth and freed her ample and soft bosom. Isane softly moaned as mitsuomi trailed kiss after kiss on her breasts and she yelped when he suckled one and pinched the other. Mitsuomi soon reached her g-string and pulled it off, then spreads her legs out and inched his face closer to her soaking wet womanhood but he bit into her inner thigh next to another pair of puncture marks. Isane kneaded her breasts in her hands as mitsuomi made contact with her senitve area, "mmmmm...ahhahh" she moaned in bliss. Mitsuomi then spreads her wet lips out and then stuck his tongue in to wiggle around making the sensation so much better. Mitsuomi continued pleasuring her, then raised his hand and with his thumb started rubbing her clit at the same time as licking. Mitsuomi then got his free hand and raised it to her left breast and began to fondle it, "AHHHHH MITSU...IM GONNA" she wailed but it was to late as she came all over his face. Mitsuomi raised his head and began devouring the white sweet liquid once he was finished, looked up to see her in total bliss. Mitsuomi wasted no time sliding inside her tight wet hole with a hard thrust, elciting a lust filled gasp. Mitsuomi settled into a comfortable rhythm as isane moaned louder and louder, clawing at his back as her legs wrapped around his waist. Mitsuomi sped up only to slow down as he filled isane with his seed and she came on his member. Mitsuomi pulled out but was still hard, "one more" isane moaned climbing on top. Mitsuomi grabbed her hips as isane started riding him like a jackhammer. Isane leaned back as mitsuomi kneaded her breasts as she howled in ecstacy and with simultaneous shout, both came in thunderous fashion. Isane collasped on his chest with a heavy sigh, "I love you" she moaned and mitsuomi purred, "I love you too" he whispered.

XIXIXIXI

A suv pulled up to a huge mansion as grimmjow stood outside waiting, a soldier climbed out and opened the rear door. Grimmjow pushed past the soldier and saw soifon with dried tears on her face and a blank stare, "What happened?!" he barked. The soldier stood at attention, "Sir...askin and bambietta failed...vlad has been restored" he relays. Grimmjow grits his teeth growling like a lion but softens, "its ok lil sister...come on" he states, picking up soifon. Tears welled up in soifon's eyes, "Nii-san...i failed..hisana hates me now" she whispers. Grimmjow carries soifon inside and upstairs, "grimmjow what happened to lili bee" yoruichi states, following him. Yoruichi opens the door to soifon's room and grimmjow places her on the bed, "get some sleep sis" he whispers and beckons for yoruichi to follow. Grimmjow walks into the palor with a angry looked on his face, "what happened" yoruichi asked again. Grimmjow took a deep breath with a growl, "Those Fucking qunicies failed and worst of all they revived him" he states. Yoruichi gasps slightly, "so Oto-san is young again" she states and grimmjow growls more, "That man is not our father" he hisses. The door opens agiain, "He is your father...without him..we would all be dust in the ground" a voice states. Both turn to see their mother, "mother..i will never call that man our father" grimmjow huffed, leaving the room. Yoruichi watches grimmjow, "what do we do now...retsu..i mean...mother" she states. Retsu softly smiles, "we wait...your father will not act hastily" she states and places a kiss on her cheek, "call your brother Kensei...have him come home" she adds.

Meanwhile mitsuomi closes the canopy tightly as Isane starts to fall asleep, "Good morning..princess" he cooes. Isane curls up to her pillow, "good morning" she yawns, closing her eyes. Mitsuomi walks to the window as the sun slowly rises, "i owe hisana a great deal..without her..i would have never moved" he thought, closing the curtain. Mitsuomi slipped on some frayed jeans and a grey tank top and slowly closed the door. Mitsuomi walked the quiet house but stopped at hisana's room, peering he saw her still asleep. Mitsuomi walked downstairs and into a huge living room, turning on Nfl network and layed on the couch, "twenty years...i'm finally back...i guess i owe you one..my bitchy ex..elizabeth" he thought.

To be continued

A/N...CH2 IS DONE...I HOPE YOU LIKE...NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PART FLASHBACK FOR THE TWENTY YEAR GAP..ALSO HOW TOSHIRO AND MOMO FIT INTO THIS...ALSO A NEW PERSON OR TWO JOINS THE FAMILY...ONE LAST THING...I'M GOING TO MAKE A PREQUEL...TO SHOW WHY VLAD WANTED RUKIA AND ISANE...AS ALWAYS..REVIEW..FOLLOW AND FAVE...STAY FROSTY


End file.
